O Destino de dois corações
by Naty Li
Summary: FIC SENDO REESCRITA./Um amor...Uma estrela...Um mundo...Um mistério... Sakura... Syaoran... Dois corações, duas almas, em busca de um só! Capazes de lutar contra tudo para se encontrarem... Mais uma de S&S - Com mágia - Cap 1 on! Deixem reviews, oK!8D
1. Dois corações em conflito

_**N.A.:**_ _Essa fic se passa após o termino do anime. Porém alguns fatos não ocorreram. Syaoran voltou para Hong Kong sem dizer a Sakura os seus sentimentos. Oito anos se passaram. Sakura descobriu estar apaixonada depois da partida de Syaoran, pois sentia muito a sua falta. Ela decide guardar esse sentimento e não revelar a ninguém, pois acredita que ele nunca mais voltará. O segundo filme (A carta selada) não ocorre. _

_Espero que vocês apreciem a leitura e acompanhe com prazer. Pois fiz com carinho e atenção. rsrs... _

_**P.S.: Os personagens aqui citados não pertencem a mim e sim ao grupo Clamp. Para a infelicidade de todos os autores de fics. Mais quem sabe, um dia... huahuahuahuahua...**_

_**O destino de dois corações.**_

_(Por Naty Li)_

Revisado por: Mayara Higurashe

Capítulo 1 – _Dois corações em conflito._

Um jovem acabava de chegar da faculdade, jogar sua mochila num canto qualquer do quarto e andar ansiosamente de um lado para o outro. Havia fechado a porta com tanto nervosismo que não havia medido sua força, causando um forte impacto. Pensava consigo mesmo que já estava cansado de tudo aquilo em sua vida... Algum dia haveria de dar certo. Pensar assim o deixava mais ansioso. Pegou sua espada e começou a golpear o vento. Treinar era uma forma de extravasar todos os sentimentos que o perturbavam.

Li Syaoran, era um jovem muito bonito. Tinha vinte anos. Possuía uns cabelos incrivelmente rebeldes, em tom castanho escuros, um corpo bem definido (resultado de seis anos de treinamento árduo), pele morena (parecia ser bronzeada pelo sol), estatura alta e uns olhos cor de âmbar, uma cor rara e muito delicada. Mas no rosto de Li se tornava junção de uma expressão forte e decidida. Um olhar firme e ao mesmo tempo dócil. Capaz de ler a sua alma.

Mas algo preocupava este jovem. A cada golpe que era lançado ao ar, era possível perceber toda a frustração de seus sentimentos. Pois não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça uma linda jovem de olhos esmeralda, de tão verdes e brilhantes que eram.

Kinomoto Sakura era a dona do seu coração, pensamento e de cada célula presente em seu corpo. Tudo vibrava, apenas com a intenção de pensar nela.

Desde os seus dez anos de idade, quando chegou à cidade de Tomoeda a mando do Clã para capturar as cartas Clow, sua vida não foi mais a mesma. A principal causa dessa mudança? Sakura... Mesmo quando terminou sua missão e teve que voltar para Hong-Kong, não deixou de amá-la.

Havia passado muita coisa por ela. Humilhação foi uma delas. Depois que voltou sem as cartas, o Clã o submeteu a terríveis castigos. O seu treinamento foi mais doloroso e puxado. Doloroso, pois não podia ter contato com ninguém e puxado, por passar dias sem comer. Apenas treinando.

Voltou seus pensamentos a época da captura das cartas, onde não gostava de Sakura. Sorriu ao ter tais pensamentos. No começo, sempre implicava muito com ela, mas aos poucos não conseguiu resistir ao seu jeitinho meigo, delicado e lindo de ser. Apaixonou-se pela menina de olhos verdes e isso não conseguiu evitar.

Agora, não agüentava mais aquela situação. Olhá-la e não poder tocá-la. Vê-la lançar, todos os dias, aquele sorriso que iluminava o dia mais frio de inverno e não poder abraçá-la. Não poder sentir o gosto daqueles lábios tão rosados. Ver a 'sua' Sakura ser desejada e cortejada por outros rapazes e não poder fazer nada. Apenas se controlar para não ter nenhum ataque de ciúme doentio.

Parou de golpear o vento, quando se deparou olhando para o ursinho que fez para Sakura. Este se encontrava em sua escrivaninha. Haviam se passado oito anos e ele não criará coragem para lhe contar. Afinal, tinha vinte anos e se considerava um covarde por não confessar os seus sentimentos. Pegou o ursinho e jogou-se na cama, perdido em pensamentos. Pensamentos esses, que voltaram ao momento que retornou de Hong-Kong, para concluir a faculdade.

_***Início do Flach-Back* **_

_**Há um ano atrás...**_

_Todos os alunos se encontravam ansiosos para o primeiro dia de aula na faculdade. Mais nenhum deles se encontrava tão ansioso como Syaoran. Além de esperar rever amigos do primário, havia alguém em especial. Tinha escolhido a __Universidade Federal de Tomoeda e posto matérias em comum, pois soube através de Tomoyo que ela estaria ali. Havia tirado férias da empresa, onde estava como estagiário. (Só poderia assumir com 21 anos. Ordem de seu pai em testamento.) Agora não haveria mais nada que o impedisse de revelar seus sentimentos._

_Chegou à sala de aula e para sua surpresa, era o primeiro. Observou a sala, escolhendo a carteira da mesma fileira de quando era do primário. Quem sabe Sakura não teria a mesma idéia? Acomodou-se e ficou na janela a observar o movimento, que aos poucos aumentava. Li pode rever muitos amigos. Yamazaki foi o que mais se animou com o retorno do amigo, não esperando um minuto para convidá-lo a participar do clube de futebol. Li disse que passaria mais tarde. _

_Faltava apenas três minutos para o sinal que dava inicio a aula tocar. Syaoran cada vez mais se mostrava impaciente em rever Sakura. Olhou para a porta na esperança de vê-la, como se algo o levasse a crer que ela chegaria neste momento. Espantou-se ao ouvir o som da porta se abrir e mostrar uma menina cansada de tanto correr, sem perder o seu belo sorriso. _

_- Parabéns, Sakura! – Disse Naoko batendo palmas sendo acompanhada pela turma. – Você conseguiu, amiga! - Sakura sorriu sem graça. _

_Sakura passou seu olhar pela sala, para ver os alunos que fariam o curso com ela e rever os antigos amigos. Mas seu olhar prendeu-se em uma pessoa. _

_Syaoran olhava de forma doce e gentil para ela. Em seu olhar refletia toda a saudade e ansiedade em revê-la. Sakura não conseguia se mover, suas pernas não a obedeciam. "– Não pode ser...Será que é ele?... Será possível depois de tanto tempo? " - Pensou Sakura._

_Naoko olhou para a direção que Sakura olhava e sussurrou. _

_- Ele voltou um gato, não é? A verdade é que ele sempre foi desde que éramos crianças. – "Alfinetou", pois sempre desconfiou dos sentimentos da amiga. _

_- É ele mesmo, Naoko? Você pode estar enganada... Tem certeza que é o Li? - Sakura parecia não acreditar, mas no fundo sabia que era verdade. Jamais esqueceria aquele olhar. _

_- É o Li, sim. Voltou ontem à noite de Hong Kong... Vai lá falar com ele, Sakura! –Naoko empurrou Sakura na direção de Li, essa caminhava em passos lentos e leves. Parecia não acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Colocou seus pertences na carteira à frente de Li e pronunciou._

_- Sya... Syaoran? _

_- Quanto tempo... Sakura. – Disse encantado com a bela jovem a sua frente._

_Os anos foram generosos com Sakura. Ela não era mais uma menina. Possuía um belo corpo, com curvas perfeitas. Sua pele clara ressaltava os lindos cabelos em tom caramelo, que agora estavam cumpridos, um palmo abaixo do ombro. Mas seus olhos e sua expressão doce continuavam a mesma._

_Sakura sentiu ser observada e corou. Li ao perceber o que fazia, levantou e sorriu. Sakura recuou um pouco ao ver Syaoran levantar. Ele havia se tornado um belo rapaz._

"_- Nossa! Ele está alto! Me sinto insignificante perto dele... Que sorriso lindo!" Pensou Sakura, que não se conteve e abraçou Syaoran. Sussurrando para que somente ele escutasse. _

_- Senti tanto a sua falta... Pensei que não fosse mais voltar. _

_- Mas agora estou aqui. Vamos aproveitar! – Sorriu ao soltá-la. _

_- É vamos sim..._

_Sakura sentou em sua carteira. Quando ia se virar para falar com Li, o professor chegou dando início as aulas._

_No intervalo das aulas, ela e Syaoran caminhavam pelo pátio da faculdade conversando animadamente. Cada um querendo saber um pouco mais sobre o outro. Até que chegaram num banco que ficava em baixo de uma cerejeira._

_O dia estava agradável. Uma leve brisa pairava sobre o local, fazendo com que as flores de cerejeira flutuassem até chegarem ao chão. Os dois sentaram no banco e olharam para o céu. _

_- Você falou sobre o seu treinamento, família, como a Meiling está, mas não disse qual o curso que está fazendo na faculdade. Nem o porquê de ser aqui no Japão... Soube que a China possuí excelentes Universidades. – Disse Sakura mostrando apenas curiosidade na voz e não ansiedade. O que realmente estava sentindo por esperar a resposta. Syaoran pareceu refletir antes de responder, mas pronunciou._

_- Eu estou fazendo administração. Como terei que assumir os negócios da família, eu optei fazer este curso... Vim para o Japão, por que eu precisava de um tempo para mim. Longe do Clã e suas ordens. E como eu terminei o treinamento sem me opor às decisões deles, eles concordaram. "E por que também queria te ver, estava com saudades..." Pensou Li. _

_- Hum... – Sakura sentiu-se triste pela resposta, mas não demonstrou. Afinal quem era ela para demonstrar? – Mas o que você gostaria realmente de fazer, se pudesse escolher? _

_- Eu escolheria arqueologia... Amo completamente essa área. Fascina-me! – Disse animado. _

_Sakura sorriu e ficou a observá-lo. Syaoran percebeu e corou, mas não interrompeu o momento e passou a observá-la também. Sakura estava encantada com o rosto maduro de Syaoran. Do menino que conhecera no primário, restava apenas a expressão séria, os olhos penetrantes e o cabelo rebelde. Piscou duas vezes percebendo aonde os seus pensamentos a levavam. Acordando do transe em que se encontrava. _

_- Meu pai é arqueólogo sabia? Acho que você o conheceu... Lembra? Na palestra do primário?_

_- Sim... Eu lembro. Naquela aula que eu descobri a minha paixão... E você Sakura, O que faz?_

_- Ed. Física. –Sorriu._

_- Já deveria imaginar... – Brincou Li. –Você sempre adorou os esportes._

_Os dois ficaram conversando alguns minutos até que o sinal tocou. Quando se levantaram, Sakura avistou Tomoyo correr em sua direção. Li permaneceu ao seu lado em silêncio._

_- Sakura! Eu te procurei o intervalo inteiro. Onde estava amiga? -Falou uma Tomoyo inconformada. Sakura permanecia em silêncio, esperando a amiga se acalmar e perceber. –Preparei até um lanche para nós... –Tomoyo percebe finalmente. –Você... Como você cresceu, Li. - Fingiu não saber que o amigo havia voltado. _

_- Você também, Daidouji. Somente suas feições continuam as mesmas. _

_- Agora sei por que você esqueceu de mim, Sakura. – Disse fazendo os dois corarem. – "Algumas coisas nunca mudam." Completou em pensamento._

_Eles conversaram alguns minutos, até que perceberam serem os únicos no pátio. Saíram correndo para a aula. _

_Após o termino da aula, Sakura, Tomoyo e Syaoran passaram um dia muito agradável juntos. Até que Li percebeu a hora e lembrou do treino de futebol, que havia marcado com Yamazaki. _

_***...Fim do Flach- Back... * **_

Syaoran despertou de suas lembranças e olhou o ursinho.

- Sakura... Preciso dizer que te amo!

Sussurrou baixinho, adormecendo com suas lembranças.

...-...

Em uma sorveteria, no centro da faculdade, duas amigas conversavam animadamente. Era finalzinho de tarde. O sol já estava se pondo e o clima estava muito agradável.

- Sakura... Você está gostando do Li? –Disse Tomoyo ao colocar uma colher de sorvete na boca. Sakura engoliu seco.

- Co... como? Não diga besteiras, Tomoyo! Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas? Somos apenas amigos... –Disse corando.

- Então me diz, por que você está ficando vermelha ao falar nele? –Tomoyo sorriu pela reação da amiga, que arregalou os olhos. –Você sabe que pode confiar em mim Sakura.

- Eu sei... Mas você me pegou de surpresa com essa pergunta sem sentido. – Sakura colocou uma colher de sorvete na boca. Tentando não parecer nervosa com a conversa da amiga, falhando terrivelmente.

- Ham, ham... Sei... Afinal, você não iria se importar se ele aparecesse com uma namorada. Vocês são só amigos.

Tomoyo provocou e Sakura 'caiu' na conversa dela. Arregalando os olhos com o comentário da amiga. Não poderia imaginar seu "amigo" saindo ou namorando com alguém.

- Terra chamando Sakura! Sakura! –Tomoyo disse estalando os dedos para chamar atenção da amiga.

Sakura despertou do transe em que se encontrava e ficou calada. Tomoyo estranhou. Não conseguia entender por que Sakura mentia para ela, se seus sentimentos eram tão nítidos. _"- Será que ela mesma não percebe o que sente?"_ Pensou Tomoyo. Continuando com suas investidas em arrancar a verdade dela.

- Por que ficou tão assustada e calada com o que eu disse?

- É porque eu não consigo imaginar o Syaoran com ninguém a não ser... –Disse Sakura em um sussurro quase inaudível, que foi concluído por Tomoyo.

- Você.

- Não adianta mentir para você, não é? Sem contar que está tão óbvio!

- Eu te conheço, Sakura... Somos amigas desde a infância. Sei quando algo está acontecendo com você. Só não consigo entender porque não confia em mim!

- O problema não é você Tomy... Sou eu. Eu prometi a mim mesma, quando ele partiu, que esse segredo iria ficar guardado dentro do meu coração. Mas agora, com a volta dele, eu não consigo controlar um sentimento que jamais será correspondido... Eu confio em você, não confio é em mim. –Abaixou a cabeça, triste.

- Sakura... – Tomoyo sentou mais perto da amiga e a abraçou. – Eu não sabia disso... Mas você não pode dizer isso se nem ao menos tentou dar a chance de acontecer. Conte para ele! Diga o que sente! Só pelo seu comportamento, quando olha ou está ao lado dele, é possível perceber. Conte antes que seja tarde de mais.

- Será que ele também percebe tudo o que sinto? –Sakura disse nervosa.

"_- Não pois ele está no mesmo dilema que você."_ Pensou Tomoyo.

- Acho que não. Se ele tivesse percebido haveria lhe dito algo.

- Que bom... –Sakura respirou aliviada

- Mas não sei como ele não percebeu, já que é tão observador... –Disse uma Tomoyo pensativa. – "- _Mas acho que em relação aos sentimentos..." _Concluiu para si.

Ficaram uns instantes em silêncio, até que Sakura pronunciou.

- Eu tenho medo Tomoyo...

- Medo de que Sakura?

- Medo de perder a amizade dele quando revelar o que sinto. Demorei tanto para conquistá-la, não quero perdê-la. Se ele se afastar de mim, eu vou morrer!

- É melhor você se arrepender de algo que fez, do que não fez! E o Li é muito centrado, isso não vai acontecer... Talvez ele possa te surpreender!

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio, refletindo as palavras da amiga.

- Mas não quero te ver triste! Cadê aquele sorriso animador? – Sakura sorriu junto com a amiga. –Isso! Agora vamos embora. Está ficando tarde.

- Obrigada, Tomoyo.

Sakura abraçou a amiga e juntas foram pagar a conta. Seguindo cada uma para sua casa.

...-...

Sakura foi caminhando lentamente para casa. Já estava anoitecendo, mas estava uma noite agradável. Ia apreciando o luar e as estrelas. Todas as vezes que olhava para o céu lembrava de sua mãe. Sentia muita falta dela nos últimos dias.

- Talvez seja por causa dos meus confusos sentimentos...

Sorriu e continuou a caminhar olhando as estrela. Viu uma estrela brilhar intensamente e seu coração se aqueceu. Lembrou de seu pai, que sempre dizia que sua mãe era a estrela mais brilhante no céu. Não tinha sua mãe ao seu lado, mas tinha um maravilhoso pai em que confiar.

Estava perto do rei Pingüim. Aquele lugar lhe trazia boas lembranças. A maioria das batalhas, que enfrentara ao lado de Syaoran, foram naquele lugar. Avistou o balanço e sentou. Estava tarde, mas não estava com medo de ficar sozinha. Além do mais o local era muito bem iluminado. Perdeu-se em suas lembranças. Viajou até o dia em que revelara os seus sentimentos por Yukito e Syaoran a apoiou. Depois foi até o dia que ele partiu e finalmente quando descobriu seus sentimentos por ele. Como sofreu.

De olhos fechados, perdida em pensamentos, Sakura não percebeu as luzes do parque se apagarem. Quando abriu encontrou-se em uma tremenda escuridão e uma forte presença pode ser sentida.

Sakura começou a desesperar-se. A presença cada vez mais forte, parecia lhe tirar a força e todos os seus sentidos. Permaneceu forte e invocou seu báculo.

- "Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!". – Light! (Luz)

O local foi iluminado revelando uma pessoa com capa e capuz (Estilo a carta sombra.) Sendo impossível Sakura ver o rosto.

- Quem é você? O quer aqui? – Sakura estava em posição de batalha e já tinha invocado a carta luta. Depois de anos treinando Sakura conseguia invocar quantas cartas fossem necessárias... Cada vez que respirava sentia-se cansada_. "Como pode uma pessoa emanar tanto poder?" _Pensou.

- Sabia que iria te encontrar estrela de Clow... Nem foi muito difícil.

- Estrela do quê? Quem é você? O que quer comigo?

- A tolinha não sabe o que é? No momento apenas quero conhecê-la... Vim lhe dar um aviso! Cuide muito bem de sua família. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer...

- O que você quer com minha família? Deixe-os em paz! – Sakura estava nervosa.

- Huahuahuahuahuahua... Quem decide as coisas aqui sou eu. Agora vou lhe dar um presentinho. – Dando uma risada maligna desapareceu misteriosamente.

As luzes voltaram ao normal e luz voltou a sua forma de carta. Sakura olhou de um lado para o outro tentando achar algo estranho. Não via nada. Até que sentiu algo a observando e olhou para trás.

Um grito...

Um uivo...

Um gemido e um trovão puderam ser ouvidos no parque aquela noite.

**CONTINUA...**

**-------------CCS-----------**

**N.A.:** _Olá pessoal!_

_Nossa quanto tempo! Não é verdade?! Estava com saudade de postar esta fic novamente. :P_

_Peço desculpas pela demora. Afinal, são tantos contratempos... Eu tive problemas no meu PC, a minha amiga May(minha revisora :D) teve problemas com o PC dela, então houveram muitos desencontros. Mas enfim, nos achamos!_

_Esse capítulo ficou muuuito diferente do original, a idéia principal continua a mesma, mas muitas coisas novas surgiram em quanto eu escrevia. Considero a nova versão desta fic mais madura e misteriosa. Pois eu também amadureci muito aqui no fanfiction! _

_Agradeço a May por sua ajuda e incentivo. Vlw pelo seu apoio!_

_Espero que gostem e deixem seu olá. *reviews, por favor!* Afinal, vocês sabem como o apoio de vocês é fundamental para o decorrer desta fic e o entusiasmo desta autora carente por reviews. hehehe!_

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo._

**Cap. postado em: 21/04/09**

_Naty Li_


	2. Chapter 2 Sendo revisada

**_Comunicado importante! _**

** ************FIC SENDO REESCRITA E REVISADA, PEÇO QUE TENHAM PACIÊNCIA. XD********************


	3. Chapter 3 Sendo revisada

**_Comunicado importante! _**

** ************FIC SENDO REESCRITA E REVISADA, PEÇO QUE TENHAM PACIÊNCIA. XD********************


	4. Chapter 4 Sendo revisada

**_Comunicado importante! _**

** ************FIC SENDO REESCRITA E REVISADA, PEÇO QUE TENHAM PACIÊNCIA. XD********************


	5. Chapter 5 Sendo revisada

**_Comunicado importante! _**

** ************FIC SENDO REESCRITA E REVISADA, PEÇO QUE TENHAM PACIÊNCIA. XD********************


	6. Chapter 6 Sendo revisada

**_Comunicado importante! _**

** ************FIC SENDO REESCRITA E REVISADA, PEÇO QUE TENHAM PACIÊNCIA. XD********************


	7. Chapter 7 Sendo revisada

**_Comunicado importante! _**

** ************FIC SENDO REESCRITA E REVISADA, PEÇO QUE TENHAM PACIÊNCIA. XD********************


	8. Chapter 8 Sendo revisada

**_Comunicado importante! _**

** ************FIC SENDO REESCRITA E REVISADA, PEÇO QUE TENHAM PACIÊNCIA. XD********************


	9. Comunicado importante!

__

_**Comunicado importante!**_

_Olá pessoal! _

_Não me matem! Sei que deixe um pouco de lado a minha fic, mas tenho motivos para isso. Então escutem primeiro ok! Podem ter certeza que não a abandonarei. Escreverei até o ultimo capítulo. _

_O primeiro fato que ocorreu, foi que meu Pc deu problema e eu tive que formatar ele. Com isso eu perdi alguns documentos importantes, isso inclui as minhas fics. Por tanto para recuperá-las eu resolvi pegar os capítulos que eu já havia postado no fanfiction. Foi a partir daí que começou o meu desespero. _

_Eu vi que não havia como... Estava horrível! Frases faltando pedaços, pontuação mal colocada (Tudo bem que não sou excelente nesse assunto, mas estava terrível!) erros nas palavras, resumindo... Estava um lixo! Essa fic estava GRITANDO por uma revisão urgente! Somente o capítulo sete, que a minha querida amiga May revisou para mim, estava em excelentes condições. XD _

_Então por motivos de força maior. Huahuahuahua... Eu resolvi reescrever essa fic e reposta-la. Espero sinceramente que minha amiga May não se importe, pois tomei essa decisão sem consultá-la... Era necessário. E espero que vocês leitores também não se importem, peço a compreensão de todos e paciência. Pois no momento não possuo inspiração para tal e por ser uma fic com magia, precisa de mais atenção e cuidado. Também existe a questão do começo das aulas... Tudo fica mais corrido. Que tal reviews para me animar? Rsrsrs *.*_

_Espero sinceramente que vocês continuem acompanhando a minha fic. Pois não importa o tempo que demore, eu concluirei o trabalho que eu comecei. _

_Um beijo para todos que acompanham a minha fic em silêncio e para aqueles que deixam o seu olá. _

_**Naty Li** _


End file.
